There's a reason there's been no one else
by Dispatch22705
Summary: This is a story idea inspired by a suggestion from sleeplessinatlanta, who wanted to see what would happen when B&B spent an evening getting kind of tipsy, and therefore 'handsy'. Well, I can say that it will end well, when i get to writing the ending! ha


**This is the beginning of a story inspired by an idea by sleeplessinatlanta. Yay for BONES pals! I wasn't 100% happy with the ending, so I"m going to let it stew a bit. But the general idea is that over the course of an evening, B&B get kind of tipsy and it leads to some **wink, wink** rock your striped socks off lovin! :)**

**--b&b--**

"So…" Booth clinked his beer bottle against Brennan's, "then Parker says to me, 'Hey Dad, did you hear about the policeman who was standing on a pile of poop?',okay? And I'm like…what?" he laughed.

Brennan smiled and leaned closer, wanting to hear the end. "Okay…"

Booth tossed a handful of pretzels into his mouth. "So…" he muffled through the bite. "He says, 'Yeah, he's always on duty.' Get it?" He watched as his partner's mind processed each word and noticed the exact split second she understood the joke. Her eyes widened in excitement and she laughed and then tilted her head to the side in slight disapproval.

"It's funny" she conceded. "Slightly crude, but…" she tipped her beer bottle against her lips. "I've heard worse."

"Cheers to that" Booth nodded and took a drink of his own.

They set their bottles on the bar and smiled at one another.

"Okay, you two" Angela latched on to Brennan's arm. "This is a party; you're supposed to be having fun."

Brennan chuckled nervously and spared a glance to Booth. "I _am_ having fun."

"Yeah" he popped a few more pretzels into his mouth. "Me too."

The artist eyed them and then turned, motioning toward the large crowd on the lively dance floor and the karaoke going on in the other far corner. "This is a party. Party…" she mocked an introduction. "Meet Booth and Brennan." Tilting her head to the side as a hostess, she pasted on a fake smile. "Booth and Brennan, meet the party." Her hands landed on her hips. "Now get your asses off of those stools and mingle! How else are you guys going to meet people if you just sit and talk to _each other_ all night?"

"Hey," Booth complained when Angela took the bowl of pretzels from his hand.

She sighed. "You guys are already together practically 24-7. Let me guess…you rode together?"

Brennan nodded. "Of course. It was economical, and convenient, since Booth was coming this way."

"Right" he added, nudging her arm with his hand. "And like Bones said, saves on gas."

"Yeah…" Angela drolled. "Score. Now…" she pointed. "I expect you both to get out there and meet new people."

She walked away, and Brennan turned to Booth, about to tell him that she wasn't necessarily interested in meeting new people. She had quite enough friends and acquaintances for her liking.

But he was grinning, and he pressed her beer into her hand and his own hand against her back. "Alright, Bones…guess we'd better do what Angela says. Or else."

Brennan smiled at the goofy face Booth made in mock danger and then she made her way toward the karaoke.

**--b&b--**

_Two hours later…_

"Hey Cam," Angela called out despite their close proximity on the dance floor. The music pumped around them making it almost impossible to hear. "Have you seen Brennan?"

Cam leaned closer to the hunk she was interested in getting _very_ close to and pointed. "Over there…"

Angela lifted her hand to her eyes, trying to peer across the crowded dance floor. "Oh, no!" she complained. "What is wrong with those two?"

Cam arched an eyebrow and followed Angela's line of sight. "You didn't really believe that they'd stay away from each other, did you?"

Angela's nose scrunched up. "They are never going to get together unless something happens to split them up." She flicked a glance toward Hodgins as she considered her own words. "But nothing is going to split them up if they are together all the time."

Cam eyed her, "I don't think so. Hell, maybe they are together, and we just don't know it."

Angela turned back to stare at Brennan and Booth. "I'll be pissed if they are."

"Why?" Cam laughed and let herself get pulled closer to her current dance partner. "Isn't that what you really want? What we all want for them?"

When Angela grumbled, Cam laughed again. "I see. You want to be able to take the credit for it. Well, good luck with that."

**--b&b--**

**The next (and last) story in the color series is called "White" and Booth is unpleasantly surprised by Brennan's underwear choice during a somewhat random incident. He overreacts, slightly, but then again...what is a man to do when things don't go according to his plan?**


End file.
